


Breaking Point

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur is so Done, Cabur is very protective about his name, Chaos isn't impressed, Reaper needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Reaper isn't having a very good day at all.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts and Nikov Kalash belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Reaper quietly made his way over to the medics, his kama swishing side to side as he walked. “Zed, I need a favor.” Reaper said as he apporached his sister who sighed and turned to look at him with a glare that promised a cruel act of revenge later. “No reason to start acting like that. It’s simple, distract Krell for me .”.

Zed eyed him then looked towards Krell and sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” Zed said as she looked back at him. “You do know everybody saw what happened, right?”.

Reaper gave a curt nod in response as he walked over and grabbed Jumpstart by his collar and pulled him to his feet. “I need your assistance.” Reaper told him as he directed the kid in the direction of Trauma. “Since you’re relatively uselss compared to these two.”..

“Commander!” The two senior medics snapped as Jumpstart gave a mute nod and started making his way towards Trauma as Reaper’s attention drifted back to the senior medics.

“You coddle him far too much, he needs some tough love every once in a while or else he’s never going to be able to improve.” Reaper told them as he turned and stalked off after the boy.

The kid was a decent medic, he had managed to save Sol’s life but it seemed Voss was the only one who understood that Jumpstart needed chnaces to prove his knowledge and skill instead of trying to prove himself to the overprotective CMO and her right-hand man.

* * *

 

Cabur sighed as he watched Kalash lashed out with the Force and pushed himself off the tree and made his way over to the Outcasts’s side of the camp. “Jaster? Whatcha doin’?” Jewel asked as he joined Cabur, matching the Alpha’s stride and keeping a hand on his holster as they made their way towards Kalash.

“We need something to be in our favor for once.” Cabur answered as Jewel sighed and just followed along wordlessly, but Cabur knew he wasn’t keen on the idea. This was a real mess that kept getting worst with each step, and the Jedi certainly weren’t helping.

“Wha’ now?” Kalash asked as he came closer, turning to face the two captains with an annoyed look.

Cabur slipped his helmet off and clipped it to his helmet. “We need to talk.” Cabur stated as he nod in the direction of a certain bastard. “Before this escalates and turns into another hellish nightmare.”.

“Wh’ don’ ya go preach tha’ to yer littl’ commander then?” Kalash said as he jerked his head towards the other two Jedi, which Cabur choose to ignore while Jewel cursed under his breath. “Don’ star’ with me.”.

“I’m not trying to start anything, sir. I’m just trying to protect you from what that psychopath will do.”.

Kalash rolled his eyes at that. “Righ’ when ya can’ even protect ya own from ‘im.” Kalash remarked as he shoved Cabur away.

“What do you think I’m doing? It’s not easy trying to fight him!”.

Kalash shook his head with a slight smirk. “Ah thin’ ya need to reconsider tha’ name. Try Kyramund or Chak, might fit better.”.

Days in and out of having to keep Krell at bay, trying to keep Reaper from doing something regrettable and this brat thought he had the right to judge Cabur.

Cabur couldn’t stop himsellf as he let out a snarl and went to pnuch Nikov in the face, causing the Jedi to dodge instantly with that irritating smirk. “Did Ah hit a nerve?” Kalash asked as he dodged from another punch.

Cabur glared at the brat as he shoved Jewel away from as the slightly younger captain grabbed his arm. “I choose that name for a reason.” Cabur stated icily, he doubted Kalash knew the importance of the name, not many Jedi understood why clones carried such pride when it came to names either.

“Whatever ya say, Cabur.” Kalash said as sneered at the taller clone, he was brawnier then most Zabraks that Cabur had met but they still had their weaknesses.

“Guys, c’mon, there’s no reason to start fighting.” Jewel tried to reason as the tension between the Alpha and the Mandalorian Jedi hit it’s breaking point as Cabur went to tackle Nikov to the ground.

* * *

 

“Boss!” Reaper turned away from the two boys as he heard Gabriel speak as the younger clone ran towards. “That freaking Alpha finally lost it! He got into it with Kalash!”.

Reaper cursed in Umbaran as he took off running towards the Outcasts’s side of the camp. “Stay with those two, Gabe!” Reaper snapped over their shared COM channel as he signaled Knockout to join him.

Out of all the people to lose their cool, he never expected it to be Cabur.

* * *

 

Jysella turned away from her Master as she overheard she overheard shouting to find Cabur -- of all people -- in a fight with Kalash, trading blows with Cabur recieving a rather rough headbutt.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Jysella said quietly as she went to slip away and end the fight before somebody got seriously injured.

“No, you’ll stay here.” Krell said as he rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. “Cabur and Kalash both carry strong personalities, it was only a matter of time before they clashed. Let them settle it or wait for somebody else to break it up.”.

Jysella remained by his side and winced as Knockout and an Outcast appeared out of nowhere and got between the two brawlers and shoved them away from from each other as Caboose and Reaper joined, both grabbing their respective Mandalorian. While Caboose was, appparently, hugging Kalash while Reaper and Jewel were restraining the Alpha.

“See?” Krell said as he looked down at her patiently, keeping a hand on her shoulder. “Listening to me isn’t an impossible task, my dear. Yet I commend you on your response, but you could have gotten yourself hurt trying to stop them.”.

Jysella tried to bury the pride, she should’ve gotten involved and she was very aware of the look Scrapper and Zed were casting at her.

* * *

 

Krell sighed as he watched the fight be broken up by his men and the Outcasts, he was so close to finally being rid of that damn ARC trooper and throwing Arligan off his trail, so very close.

Alas, his useless commander just had to involve himself. He’d have to be dealt with sooner or later, but first he had to deal with Kalash and Alpha-13. As well as his Padawan, he could sense the pride and excitement emitting from her.

A few more well-placed words and encouragement, then she would see things as he did.

* * *

 

Reaper snarled as Cabur went to shake him and Jewel off. “Nulls, Alphas, don’t matter. They’re all insane.” Jewel grumbled by his side as they dragged the bruised and bloodied ARC trooper away from the Mandalorian. “Cool it, Jaster! He ain’t worth it!”.

“Let me go, right now.” Cabur ordered harshly which caused Knockout to turn on him.

“You want me to knock you out, big guy?” Knockout warned as he turned away from his Outcast partner. “Because that can be arranged, we’re already low on medical supplies without you being an idiot and attacking General Fett’s second.”.

“Not to mention, this is exactly what Krell wants.” Reaper said quietly as he contiuned to drag Cabur away. “Go after Kalash, he might kill you. That cancels out your threat to Krell and excuses him from any blame. Play it smart, Fett boy, don’t be an idiot.”.

Cabur growled as he let the two drag him away, glaring at Kalash who glared right back.

If Reaper were honest, he just wanted to curl and cry somewhere. He wished Grimm or Arch were here, they’d know what to do -- hell, they’d probably be able to make peace with Kalash and the Outcasts by now! What was he going to do now?

* * *

 

Chaos paused as he heard russling in the undergrowth and turned to look at his his squad, doing a quick headcount, and snarled instantly.

“Voss, get yer sorry ass back here now!” Chaos snapped over their shared link.

 _< You may have ignored Gizmo, but I didn’t. Swipes has to be dealt with now.> _Voss answered coldly. 

Chaos shoved his way pass his squad and went to go over to the other Outcasts. He knew that tone, Chav was out to play.

Why couldn't Voss be a Reau?

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
